Rain
by Daniel121
Summary: malfoy" He doesn't say anything just turns those orbs to me and I am surprised they are glassy and light not at all like my molten mixture...


I can feel his eyes on me. Those orbs of steely gray and midnight blue. He's been doing this a lot more lately. Watching in the shadows as I walk to my undoing. I like to entertain the thought that maybe he is jealous. I snort at that, feeling the beginnings of laughter bubble. The idea of the bastard being anything but cold is ludicrous. I look outside and wonder how ironic it is that the day I tell my best friends, it rains. How ironic is it that exactly one year ago 15 hours, 3 minutes, and 20 seconds ago I should have been marrying Ron. As I walk through the glass doors I smile as the rain welcomes me and my tears into it's embrace. It's been so long since I've talked to him, so long since I... The streets are virtually empty as my amble pace takes me closer to my destination.

My mind can't help but wonder how sick I am going to get but my heart doesn't seem to mind.

finally I Shudder as I see the old tree and make my way quietly through the long forgotten gate. It seems like decades ago not just one year that I sat under this same tree with Harry and Ron with the same problems, same secrets, and same regrets. It makes me sad when I think about the day they died, the a little piece of me broke. 'Til this day it does not shock me that I have shed no tear for my dead fiance or broken friend. But as I lay under this tree with my memories and the rain as my salvation, I think it would be easier. I look into the clouds of stone gray and emptiness and begin to talk to them. I tell them how I cry sometimes at night, not for them but for me because Ive realized I don't need them. I tell them about my life and How much I miss them. My eyes are closed and they sting I forget if it's from my tears or the rain and I'm so cold right now so full. I can feel his eyes on me those orbs of Steel gray and midnight blue, watching. But I don't open my eyes, just keep talking because I'm numb but feel so full, I just need to be empty. I feel his presence next to me as his sits and listens. He listens to me go on and on until my throat is closing and I feel like drowning. He doesn't say anything he never does, just reaches out deftly for my frozen hand. He lays beside me and pulls me to him. Stroking my hair as I spill my secrets and revelations to Ron and Harry. I Feel almost empty now and it feels so good, so I stop.

It is quiet for a long moment now, his heartbeat the only pulse I feel. "Do you remember the day I was born? I would like to hear about it.. If you don't mind" It takes me a long moment to realize he is not talking to me but her. Some nights as we lay in entwined in post ecstasy he tells me about her. About her beauty and grace and the amazement he felt that his mother was a living breathing porcelain doll. He never tells me about the bad things, always the good. He tells me how she died and dies again and again in his head. He tells about the screaming and blood and hexes and... Death. It always starts with this and ends with the good things. I find it strangely soothing as he vents to his mother. He talks and talks and I am amazed at something and horrified by others, if he hears my gasp or feels my flinch he doesn't acknowledge it. he is in the middle of it when I interrupt him. "Malfoy" he doesn't say any thing just turns those orbs to me, and I am surprised to see they are glassy and light not at all like my molten mixture. I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes.

"Doe- does it get easier?" my voice is low and I am ashamed at how timid it sounds. he doesn't even have to ask what I mean, we have talked about it over and over again and yet I still ask him. he is quiet and just stares at me and I can't help but think how his eyes are mine again. How our eyes clash, my sweet honeyed brown and his dark steely gray and midnight blue. He breaks my gaze and looks up at the parting clouds. It is then that i realize, no more rain. he takes a deep breath and I feel myself rise with him. "Yes" his voice is quiet and soothing, such a simple answer with so much meaning. He always has the right answer and it makes me jealous but I know if it were not for him I would be so lost.

I stretch out beside him and he pulls me on him. His hands are warm on my back and they send tingles down my spine as he traces out of shape patterns on my back. "Do you promise?". " It depends", I can hear the smile in his voice and just know that he will always say yes. Snuggling closer into his warmth I chuckle as my breath puts goose bumps on his flesh.

Feather light kisses are spread over his neck and jaw. He tries to capture my lips but I turn away and smile in delight as he growls in my ear. I decide that torture is not healthy and gives him what he wants. Slowly climbing up his body I capture his lips, running them tentatively with mine. Like all things sweet and soft with him, I doesn't last. He grips my hair and pulls to get a better angle and I wince a little but I know it will all be avoided if I just give him what he wants. He crushes me against him until I am forced to open up for him.

His kisses are exhilarating and exhausting they always leave me breathy and wanton. I can feel his arousal on my abdomen and sit up only to straddle him. We both let out an involuntary groan as my hips press into him, i can feel his whole hot length beneath me. The rest is a blur as clothes are torn and pushed aside until I can feel him at my entrance. With practiced ease I slide down him. I ride him slow seeking only that place that he can take me. Our hands are entwined between us and I feel like I am in a fairytale. He lets go of my hands to replace them on my hips. Fed up with my pace he slams me down hard on him and I feel like I'm dying. The intensity builds and builds until I am a bundle of nerves above him reeked by an orgasm so strong I fear of blacking out. Our moans and noises become hard to tell apart while he he guides me to inevitable end. My stomach flutters as he stiffens and I milk him for all he is worth

We lay under the tree exhausted and drained. I listen to our heartbeats as I trace invisible patterns on his stomach. I listen as his breath evens out and I hear a whispered I love you

A single tear escapes my eye as I think exactly one year twelve hours two minutes and ten seconds ago I should have married Ron. Instead I look into the clouds and sigh, as I trace a silent I love you on Draco's stomach...

Authors Notes: This idea came to me kind of in a blur last night, I hope it makes since.. And please please review good or bad tell me how it could be better. Thank you.

Daniel


End file.
